


Lines

by Firecadet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the manner of her interrogation of a member of the watchdogs comes to his attention, Coulson calls Skye into his office for a chat about her methods.</p><p>Set after S3E14. Some swearing. I may continue this, depending on what springs to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

“He wants to see you.” Daisy heard. Looking up, she saw a somewhat unamused looking Melinda May. “And I think I know why.”

“It…” Daisy began.

“Daisy.” May replied. “Coulson’s office. Now.”

Lincoln arrived at the door of the small office just as she left.

“Hey.” She said, pecking him gently on the cheek, and feeling a familiar tingle of static electricity.

“You going somewhere?” He asked, pulling her close, before glancing at her miraculously clear desk.

“I’ve got a meeting with the Director.” Daisy replied.

Lincoln looked around a bit, before releasing his grip. “See you later.” He said, with a smile. Admittedly, it was a smile that suggested he’d been practicing his lock picking.

She responded with another kiss, before heading through the corridors to Coulson’s office.

Knocking on the door, she waited until she was invited inside the room.

“Daisy.” Coulson was behind his desk. “Take a seat.” He was wearing his ‘I am being inscrutable’ face.

“It’s working.” She replied, dropping into a wooden chair, which was the only one available.

“I had it made specially.” Coulson said. “The craftsman took some convincing that I would want a seat that naturally makes people squirm, but he came around in the end.”

“Ok…” Daisy replied, trying and failing to make herself comfortable in the seat.

“You’re here over that little stunt you and Fitz pulled.” Coulson said without preamble.

“You mean the liquid nitrogen?” She asked.

“No. I mean the auto-repair bill for one Dallas.” Coulson replied.

“I didn’t hurt him!” Daisy blurted.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“Yeah, of course!” Daisy replied. “You and… Ward… dragged me out of my van, put a bag over my head, and handcuffed me. Then you stuffed me into the trunk of your truck, and took off. Then, you took it off in an interrogation cell.”

“How scared were you?”

“Honestly?” She asked, receiving a silent nod in return. “I was petrified.”

“And how do you think he felt?” Coulson asked.

She couldn’t meet his eyes for perhaps twenty seconds.

“Like I did.” She admitted. “He was…”

“He was a human.” Coulson said. “You’re human. I’m human. Nearly everyone on this planet is human, Daisy. We are not the fucking CIA.” He injected the last sentence with every bit of anger he had felt, reading her report. He brought it up on screen.

“I persuaded a known associate of the Watchdogs to stop his car, and entered the passenger side.” He read out. “I then, with the assistance of Agent Fitz, persuaded him to give me the group’s meeting location. That was your description of the encounter.” He told her. “Here’s what Fitz wrote: Daisy stood in the middle of the road to cause her target to stop his vehicle, and then got into his pick-up, sitting in the passenger seat. She began to question him, and after being initially refused an answer, she blew out the driver’s window with her powers. The target then attempted to exit the vehicle, which I prevented him from doing by pointing my ICER at his head. She then continued to interrogate the target, blowing out the rear window of his pick-up, and ultimately extracted her information from him.”

“I…”

“You’re in trouble.” Coulson said. “Yes, he wasn’t a good person. Most of the people in Guantanamo aren’t good people. And I’ve seen your posts about them. About how they should be released, because they’ve been tortured. How most of them were abducted.”

Daisy realised she was studying the wooden floor.

“You’re not off field duty.” Coulson told her. “You’re on thin ice, but we need your powers in the field. But if you pull a stunt like this again, even with one of these scum involved, I will kick your ass out of SHIELD.”

“You abducted Ward’s brother!” Daisy protested.

“He was holding two SHIELD agents, good friends, and good agents, prisoner. I needed to get them out.” Coulson replied. “I crossed the line then. I needed to find Ward. I didn’t do so lightly. You, when you crossed the line here, didn’t even think it worth mentioning in your damned report.” Coulson looked actually angrier than she’d ever seen him, certainly with her.

“Do you know what Mac wrote, Daisy, when he got out of hospital, after those thugs mistook him for the powered operative at the barn?” Coulson broke off, calling up the report on screen. “He said: Daisy suggested that we should interrogate one of them. I don’t know for sure, but I know her, and I don’t think she was talking about a friendly chat. I went off to try and salvage something of my week off, and she went off with Fitz in another direction. A bit later, she called me, saying she had a location. I don’t know for sure, but she probably crossed the line.”

“I…”

“If I were you, I’d mention details like this in your report.” Coulson said. “If you’d put this in your report, we’d still have had this chat, but we’d have been using the leather chairs. You’re on report. Dismissed.”

Daisy got up, said “Sir,” and left the room.

“Do you think you were a little hard on her, Phil?” May asked, from behind the partition.

“She crossed the line, Melinda.” Coulson said. “She put the fear of God into someone who needed scaring, but she crossed the damn line.”

“She’s young, Phil.” May said.

“She’s young, and she could turn this base into a crater if she got it into her head. We’d need one of the Avengers, probably Stark, if we needed to take her down. I want her thinking, Melinda.”

“I’d have probably done the same thing.”

“You’re an experienced agent.” Coulson replied. “You know when to cross the line. She doesn’t. Not really. And if she crossed the line on camera or in a public place…”

“You’d have to let her go.” May completed.

“I’d have no choice.”Coulson said. "If I hadn't, she might pull a stunt like this again. With a more valuable victim."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just after watching the episode, and frankly, being quite scared by the way Daisy acted. I don't exactly think Coulson would have been impressed either, which was why I wrote this.


End file.
